Regards
by EternalNeko
Summary: Matt POV sur ses sentiment envers Mello! OOC Yaoi M&M ceux qui veulent un lemon vont être déçus lol


_**Disclamer: **_

_**les persos et la chanson ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça ...**_

_**OOC (en même temps pour Matt ya pas trop le choix)**_

_**/!\ Yaoi /!\ si vous aimez pas, barrez-vous les gens! **_

_**la mise en page est bizarre mais c'est normal, je gère pas encore le truc mdr**_

_**pairing: MattMello**_

_**musique: Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon **_

Et merde...

je suis encore en train de te fixer

je regardais pourtant dans le vague mais bizarrement mon regard s'est posé sur toi

t'en es à ta troisième tablette de chocolat de la soirée,

tes yeux bleus sont fatigués de fixer l'écran de ton portable, Mello ...

_... j'en ai marre…_

_je vais aller fumer dehors ça me fera du bien_

_---- ----_

La nuit est froide, la fumée de la cigarette s'élève lentement vers le ciel noir.

Tu ne m'as même pas calculé quand je suis sorti

…

_Somewhere there's speaking_

_It's already coming in_

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé à changer

ce que je ressent pour toi

quand est-ce que j'en suis arrivé la?

quand je m'en sui rendu compte je t'aimais déjà

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

j'ai arrêté de le nier et de refuser de l'accepter

sans vouloir que quoi que ce soit change

je voulais juste arrêter de me mentir à moi même

mais je me retrouve là, à attendre le moindre geste de ta part

que je pourrai interpréter comme je le voudrai

qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de nourrir ces sentiments

au lieu me décider à les oublier?

maintenant je me retrouve à espérer ... c'est pathétique

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return_

je me fait du mal

mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière

comme quand on était encore tous les deux à la Wammy's House

...comme quand il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre nous

j'aurais tout fait pour toi sans rien attendre en retour

et toi tu avais besoin de moi à tes cotés juste pour exister

ça me fait tellement mal cet espoir à la con

qui me pousserai presque à tout t'avouer

mais je sais très bien ce que je risque de perdre ... non, ce que je perdrai en faisant ça

alors j'essai de te le faire comprendre , je le cri dans tout ce que je fait

en sachant que je n'aurai aucun écho en retour

_He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

tout ce que je peu faire c'est continuer comme avant

être là quand tu as besoin de moi

dire ce que tu as besoin d'entendre

ne rien représenter d'autre pour toi que cet ami d'enfance

auquel tu es lié par amitié fusionnelle

cette relation ambiguë qui fait que je ne sais plus où j'en suis

mais jamais je ne pourrai m'éloigner de toi

prendre une quelconque distance

ça m'est complètement impossible

j'ai besoin de toi

_You're waiting for someone_

_To put you together_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another wound to discover_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say_

chaque fois que je te vois t'approcher d'une fille

j'ai tellement peur que ce soit "Elle"

celle que tu aimerais plus que moi

celle qui te ferai m'oublier

_But you'll just tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for_

tout ce que tu veux

avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie

ne pas être seul

avoir quelqu'un qui te suis

"être" avec quelqu'un

_Out of the island_

_Into the highway_

_Past the places where you might have turned_

_You never did notice_

_But you still hide away_

_The anger of angels who won't return_

tout ça, tu l'as déjà

pourquoi ne vois-tu pas que je suis tout ça pour toi

déjà depuis longtemps

pourquoi ne vois-tu pas ce que tu as sous les yeux

_pfff_

_je déteste être comme ça_

_j'ai envie de me frapper putin c'est pas possible!_

_... il commence à faire froid par ici_

_I am everything you want_

_I am everything you need_

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

parfois tes réactions me font douter

j'ai peur de passer à coté de quelque chose que tu voudrais me faire comprendre

mais je préfère penser que je me fait des idées

parce que je ne veux plus me surprendre à espérer

mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire ... putin..

…Mello, … regarde moi …

---- -----

La porte claque derrière moi, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bougé depuis tout à l'heure

« où t'étais? »

« dehors. »

« …tu faisais quoi? »

_putiiiiin_

« Mello, laches moi. »

Désolé d'être désagréable mais je n'ai vraiment pas la patience de te parler ce soir, de faire comme si tout était normal alors que je viens de me ruiner le moral tout seul comme un con dans le froid dehors -.-

Je pars m'étaler dans la chambre devant la PS3 histoire de me vider la tête

…

…Je n'ai pas vu ton regard se poser sur moi alors que je partais…

… Je ne t'ai pas vu balancer ton chocolat à l'autre bout de la pièce et te prendre la tête dans les mains…

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**R&R please mais soyez pas trop violents quand même c'est la première chose que j'arrive à écrire j'aimerai bien que ça soit pas associé à un tromatisme XD**_

_**peut-être une suite un jour on sait jamais, en tout cas si y'en a une ça se finira en lemon parce que ça me fait mal pour Matt là '**_

_**py on sait tous que Mello l'aime de toute façon **_


End file.
